Lost Love Found
by archy12
Summary: Second chances don't come along very often, but when they do, you should hold on to them tightly, whatever the obstacles. (My contribution to the BATB Compilation.)


Hi! This story was my contribution to the Babies At The Border compilation. I am honoured to have been approached to write something for such a worthy cause.

It can be read independently, but if you want the background in more detail, you can check out Lost Beauty Found, on my profile.

**Title**: Lost Love Found

**Author: **Archy12

**Beta:** Fran

**Banner: **IpsitaC77

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Second chances don't come along very often, but when they do, you should hold on to them tightly, whatever the obstacles.

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Ms. Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Lost Love Found**

Edward, Edward, Edward…

The chanting of my name from a thousand-strong crowd of fans fill my ears as I take a seat in front of Jacob Black, the host of one of the most popular TV chat shows right now. _Jacob's Open House_ features artists from all over the world, whatever their field may be. Actors, writers, musicians, singers—they have all sat in this very chair and opened their hearts to the debonair man opposite me. And now I am going to do the same, even though the thought of revealing the truth—at least, our version of it—to other people is making me sweat in this air-conditioned studio. My heart is beating a mile a minute, but once Bella and I decided that this was the best way, my fears didn't matter.

They are nothing compared to what she has faced in life.

I wave to the audience and then turn towards Jacob, who is looking amused as well as sympathetic.

"Welcome to the show, Edward," he says warmly. His sincerity, his open, cordial demeanor and his compassion for his guests are the factors that helped us decide on this show. We did not choose it for its popularity ratings, whatever people might think.

"Thank you for having me, Jacob. I've been a fan since the show took off last year."

Jacob Black is in his mid-forties, a veteran actor who has featured in quite a few, Emmy-winning TV shows and some off-beat, critically acclaimed movies. His coming out five years ago had mixed responses in the media and among his fans, but he weathered the storm gracefully, thanking those who supported him and explaining to the others that it was a personal thing and had no bearing on his career. Still, it wasn't easy. Add to this his troubled childhood due to his father's alcoholism and eventual suicide, and one can see how he came to this stoic, almost philosophical attitude to life.

He smiles slightly, but his eyes remain serious.

"The pleasure is mine, Edward. I know the media has been hounding you since your return to movies six months ago. Your disappearance was a mystery, and it has remained unexplained so far. The fact that you have chosen this show to communicate with your fans when you have so many options—it's an honor to me."

"That's because I trust you," I say honestly. "I'm ready to tell my story, and I know you will only help me tell it right. You are one of the sincerest people I have ever met."

Jacob looked genuinely moved. "That means a lot to me, Edward. Shall we begin?"

I nod. "I suppose I should explain my sudden disappearance first, right?"

Bella and I have agreed to keep our story simple and as close to the truth as was possible. Obviously, we are not going to mention that she had practically had me abducted, but otherwise, we won't fabricate too much.

I glance at the audience once, all seeming spellbound and completely silent. I take a deep breath and begin speaking.

"In a way, this story began in high school, even though I didn't know it at the time. A girl called Isabella Swan joined my school as a junior when I was a senior. She was in AP Chemistry class with me, but we didn't know each other. And then, one day, there was a terrible storm, and a fire broke out in the chemistry lab."

I shut my eyes for a second and relive the panic of that moment, as the smoke and the heat engulfed the classroom.

"The students rushed towards the door in complete panic, trying to avoid the fire and the breaking glass from the windows, and jostling each other in their hurry. It was so chaotic that nobody noticed Isabella falling and being left behind, until everyone else was out and the teacher did a headcount. And there was so much smoke inside, it was impossible to figure out where she was. Even though the fire department and the ambulance arrived promptly and rescued her, Isabella had been badly burned by then, and also injured by the splinters of glass that had scattered on the floor."

"Dear Lord," Jacob murmurs, his expression one of complete shock.

I nod grimly.

"All of us were shocked, but none of us had known anything about her. She was new, but she was also very shy and hardly spoke to anyone. So, when she didn't return to school, we remembered the accident, but we forgot her. I know it sounds heartless—"

Jacob is shaking his head.

"No, Edward, that's what happens in most cases. Natural calamities or accidents, we hardly ever remember the victims, unless we have a personal connection with them. And you were a teenager. Nobody will blame you for forgetting a girl you didn't even know in the first place."

He wouldn't be as generous if he knew I was the one who had pushed Bella, even if unknowingly. But Bella had been very clear on keeping that part out of the interview.

"Edward, you are not to disclose that to anyone," she had more or less demanded when we were talking about the show. "Not now, and not any day in your life. It's in the past, and both of us know you didn't do it deliberately, and that's how it should remain. I don't want you to flagellate yourself about it, and I don't want people to judge you. Truth is, I would prefer not to discuss the incident at all, but I know we can't hide it. As soon as we go public, the smallest details about us will be unearthed and talked about. We can't help the pity that will flow my way, but we can at least spare ourselves the drama that will smother us otherwise."

When I had seemed reluctant, she had taken my hand in hers and placed both of them on her heart.

"For _my_ sake, Edward, don't reveal this part to anyone, ever. Promise me."

Of course, I had promised. How could I not?

I give a small, sad smile to Jacob.

"Perhaps. Anyway, I finished high school and moved to California for my undergrad, and then got into modeling and acting. That part is familiar to most people, so I won't repeat it. What I want to stress here is how much I changed over the years as success came my way, and so did fame, to a certain degree. I became very much self-centred. I'm ashamed to say that for years I thought of nothing else but how good I was at my job, how many fans I had, and how I could have practically anything in the world. Frankly, I was an ass."

My last comment draws some laughter from the crowd. Even Jacob chuckles.

"Well, I wouldn't want to contradict you," he says with a twinkle in his eyes, "but you're not alone in that. Most people are self-centred, and the kind of success you enjoyed does turn some people into an ass, as you put so eloquently. So, what happened then?"

A soft, real smile breaks on my face. "Then, I met Isabella again, and it changed my life."

Jacob tilts his head slightly. "Indeed. And how did _that_ come about?"

I blow out a breath to calm myself. "Well, I had finished a very high-profile modelling assignment in Europe, and was at a loose end for a few weeks. One day, purely by chance, I ran into Isabella's personal assistant in an upscale bar in the city. She is, um, a very attractive woman, and I was…interested in her."

It is a half-truth, but it still makes my ears burn. Hopefully, Jacob and anyone else who notices it will take it as a sign of embarrassment.

There are a few, soft titters in the audience. I acknowledge them with a sheepish smile.

"It wouldn't have gone anywhere. She told me straightaway that she was happily married, but we could have a drink together as strangers in a strange city. We were making small talk when I happened to mention I was looking forward to the release of a particular book—the latest in a very popular, science-fiction series. I also said that I wished I could meet the author, but it was impossible as no one knew anything about her. The editor's note only mentioned _Cygnet_ was a pen name and the author a woman who valued her privacy—"

Jacob suddenly sits straighter, and there are several clear gasps from the audience.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but did you just say _Cygnet_? As in, the mysterious author of the wonderful _Ion Series_?" His eyes are as wide as a child's who had peeped into the living room on Christmas Eve and spied Santa enjoying a cookie and a glass of milk.

This is going well. My shoulders relax fractionally.

"The very same. Imagine my surprise when Miss Hale whispered that she could help me speak with my favorite author. I was sceptical, of course, but thought it couldn't do any harm. She fished out her phone and spoke to someone she called Bella, and then gave it to me. I introduced myself with some hesitation, but Isabella immediately put me at ease, saying she was a fan of my work and would love to meet me. However, she was an extremely private person and could not give me her address. If I wanted to meet her, I could accompany Miss Hale in their private plane. She was leaving in a few minutes."

I give a small smile to Jacob, who is looking a bit doubtful.

"I know, it sounds dubious. But then, Isabella reminded me of being in the same high school, years ago, and the fire. She also told me a few things from school that convinced me she was the same girl."

"And you decided to go with Miss Hale, just like that?" Now, he's frowning.

"I did. In retrospect, I can see it was too impulsive of a decision, but at that moment I could only see the thrill of it. Perhaps I was in a peculiar frame of mind, where I just wanted to do something different, unplanned. Perhaps I was burned out and needed a break, who knows. I only know I couldn't let the opportunity pass, so I just went."

Jacob looks like he is chewing on my words. Then his face clears, and he nods twice.

"I suppose I can see your point. Perhaps I would have done the same. So, what happened when you met Miss Swan?"

I feel my expression grow serious as I arrange my thoughts in order.

"When I met her, she was wearing a mask that hid most of her face. She explained that even after multiple cosmetic surgeries, her face retained the marks of burns and shards of glass, and it was not something she wanted people to see. That was the reason she had no interaction with the outside world. Even her publisher had never met her in person. And of course, things like book readings and interviews were out of the question." I close my eyes and exhale heavily. "She was convinced she was hideous. In fact, she compared herself to the beast in the famous fairy tale, _Beauty and the Beast._"

"Good heavens."

"Yes," I nod in agreement. "At that moment, I felt something I had never felt before. You can call it an epiphany, if you like. I saw the life I had been leading, replete with money and success, glamor and parties, yet _lacking_ in some respect. Everything I had done had been for myself, and though I may not have ever hurt anyone, I hadn't done anyone a good turn either. So, I decided I would stay around and do my best to convince this brave, brilliant woman that she didn't need to hide from the world. She had every right to enjoy her success and hard work, to savor the fame her writing had brought to her. Of course, it was easier said than done."

Jacob looks puzzled. "So, why didn't you let someone know your decision? Your parents, or a friend, or even your agent? Didn't you think they would worry?"

I look contrite. "Yes, of course, I thought about that. But I also realized that saying a word to any of them would result in Isabella's hard-earned privacy being breached. They wouldn't have rested until they had finagled the whole story out of me, don't you think?"

My host looks thoughtful, but then he nods slowly. "You're right, they wouldn't have. In fact, a vague message would have worried them just as much as not knowing anything."

"Exactly. They would have suspected some kind of foul play, and it would still have been a risk to Isabella." I give him a smile that says I appreciate him understanding my predicament. "The only mistake I made was in being overconfident, but that's not new for me, is it?"

There are chuckles from Jacob as well as the audience.

"I assumed it would be easy to convince Isabella, you know? Piece of cake, once she understood what awaited her outside her sheltered existence. Boy, had I underestimated her situation!"

"Let me guess," Jacob grins, amused. "She didn't want to do anything with the world you tried to present to her on a silver platter?"

I shake my head in a despondent manner that's almost comical. "Nope, not one bit. She made it very clear that I was welcome to stay as her guest, but there was no use trying to change her life. I tell you; it was quite a blow to my ego. Here I was, all ready to be her knight in shining armor, and she didn't want it!"

My tone and expression draw some laughs, as I had hoped. When they subside, I continue speaking.

"I wasn't ready to give up though, so I made up my mind to accept the challenge, however long it might take."

Jacob quirks an eyebrow. "Really? However long it might have taken?"

I shrug. "Well, I wasn't planning to stay there all my life, of course. If unsuccessful, I would have given up, eventually. But before that stage could come, something totally unplanned happened."

A fond smile grows slowly on my face. "It began with little things, as these things generally do. A shared joke, a comment on something we watched on the TV that one of us began and the other completed…Like I said, little things. She just _got me_, that's all I can say. I had never met anyone who understood me so easily. And she has this sharp mind, and a wicked sense of humor, you know? Also, she was the first person I met who liked my movies but didn't give a damn about the fame and money part. _That _brought me down a few pegs!"

I shake my head, remembering. Until now I have been twisting the truth to suit our story, but this part needed no pretense. When I got to know her mind, I did find her fascinating.

Jacob looks fascinated as well. His posture indicates he has an idea of the big reveal. "I have heard rumors of your involvement with someone since you returned to the U.S., but I thought they were just that—rumors. It's not the first time, anyway. But…are you saying they are true?"

This time my smile is wide and happy. "Yes, it is true. Isabella and I are in a relationship, hopefully, a very long one. Having spent months with her, I can honestly say she is _The One_ for me. What's more, she is here with me today. May I call her onstage and introduce her to everyone?"

For a brief moment, there is utter silence in the studio, while Jacob stares at me as if I've offered him a meeting with someone from Mars. Then a buzz of excitement begins to rise from the audience, intensifying and becoming a resounding roar in a matter of seconds. I notice people craning their necks left and right as if it will help them spot Bella, and Jacob does something he has never, ever done on his show. Or even outside of his movies and shows. He swears, loudly.

"Ho-ly Shit!"

I laugh at the befuddled expression on his face, and so do others.

He apologizes immediately, of course, trying to regain his calm demeanor.

"I am sorry, but…Miss Swan is here? How? Where? Please, do call her onstage."

"Thank you, I will. However, I have a request for the audience."

Gradually, people quiet down.

"Isabella agreed to appear in public only after undergoing another surgery, which has restored her skin to near-normal. In my eyes, she is beautiful, but she is still very conscious of looking different from others, and of course, she is not used to crowds. Please keep this in mind and try not to overwhelm her in any way, all right?"

Everyone, including Jacob, nods.

I tap on my phone to send Bella a message, and a minute later, she appears in the entry to the stage. I am hoping nobody will shout or do something that will spook her, but there is pin-drop silence. When I see Bella hesitate, I stand up and go to her, and offer her my arm.

"Come, my love, it will be all right. We are together in this."

Slowly, she walks with me to where Jacob is standing, waiting eagerly. After thanking him softly, she takes a seat near me.

"Miss Swan," says Jacob with a warm smile. "Welcome to the show. I am delighted to meet you, and to have you here is a great honor. I have read all of your books, and I must say, you are an amazing writer."

Bella's cheeks pink a little. "Thank you, Mister Black. That's very kind of you."

Jacob's expression becomes more serious. "Edward has already informed us of the circumstances in which you two met again, and before that, of the fire in your school. I am so sorry you were gravely injured in it. But please, allow me to express my admiration for you, which has only increased after hearing his story. You are indeed a woman of rare strength and courage, besides being a very talented writer. I understand that you have newly returned to public life, but if you would like to add anything to Edward's story, it would be our pleasure to listen."

There is a hushed murmur of assent from the audience.

Bella clears her throat nervously. "Um, yes, I would like to thank all my readers, for reading my books and appreciating them over the years. And, uh, my publisher has been asking me to do book readings and tours for a long time, but I couldn't…for obvious reasons. Now, with a little more confidence and with the encouragement Edward has given me, I am ready to face people. So, yes, you will see more of me in the future. Thank you, everyone, for your patience."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment. I know it has taken her a lot of courage to give that little speech, and she is ready to leave. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it, and then turn to Jacob.

"Jacob, if you would like to have us on the show again, we would be glad to accept. However, right now, Isabella needs to leave. I am sure you understand."

He does, of course. He thanks us once again and wishes us the best for the future, and we move to the exit, followed by thunderous applause.

-/-/-/-

Bella remains silent on our way to the hotel—one of the best hotels in the city that guarantees absolute privacy. It's only when we are inside our suite, located on the top floor, that she cries softly in my arms, shaking all the while.

In all the time I have known her, I have seldom seen her cry. And when she does, there's hardly any sound. It's like she doesn't want others to know that she is crying.

Once, when I asked her why she did that, she said she saw it as a sign of weakness. I tried to reassure her that it wasn't so, that everyone cried at one time or other, but I doubt it made much difference.

I will leave it to time, and perhaps therapy, if she wants to, one day.

For now, I rub her back soothingly and tell her how brave she is for facing her fears. People may not point it out, but it's true that there will always be something different about her. Even though plastic surgery has made advances by leaps and bounds, and even though we had gone to the very best surgeon on the continent, the kind of damage her face had endured was impossible to erase completely.

Yes, she looks pretty normal now, as in most people wouldn't give her a second glance if she were part of a crowd. But she is not, she is a famous author, and she knows that people will look at her, either with curiosity or with pity, or perhaps both. Book signings are up close and personal, and I can imagine how difficult it will be for her to interact with hundreds of people.

In any case, this is the final surgery she has undergone. Both of us agree that there will be no more going under the knife: it's painful, there are side-effects, and the risk that something will go wrong is always present. I can't imagine how she went through the earlier procedures, though at least she had her father to support her. The latest one, where I was with her as much as allowed by the doctors, was enough for me. I never want to see her in that kind of pain again.

"Bella, sweetheart, you did great there. Really." I run my fingers through her hair, and she quietens slowly. When she raises her face, I take a tissue and dry her cheeks.

"Th-they were all staring at me, Ed-ward," she says, a hiccough interrupting her words.

My heart breaks for her. Once again, I curse myself for being an inconsiderate, immature ass in high school who pushed a girl because he was in a hurry to escape the fire. Bella has forgiven me, but how can I forgive myself?

"Only because they were in awe of you, sweetheart," I assure her. "Do you realize, Bella, you are somewhat like a unicorn as far as the writing world is concerned? Everyone had heard of you, but nobody had seen you until today. Of course, they stared at you…in wonder and admiration. They are going to brag to everyone they know that they got to see the elusive _Cygnet _today!"

She shakes her head at the simile, but a tiny smile breaks on her face. "Unicorn, Edward? Really? Don't you know they are supposed to be ethereally beautiful?"

I hold her face in my hands gently. "_You are beautiful, _Bella Swan, inside and out. You have a generous, loyal heart, and an amazing, beautiful mind. Never forget that. You have strength and courage. Look at how much you have achieved, how far you have come in life!"

Bella takes a deep breath. "I'm afraid of facing people. I don't want them too close. How will I manage on book tours, Edward?"

I nod in agreement. "There's no magic way out of that, but you won't be alone. I will be with you, okay? We will manage it together."

"You are giving up so much for me," she says, almost in a whisper. "I feel as if I'm holding you back."

I am shaking my head before she even completes her sentence. "How many times have I told you that you're doing nothing of the sort? This is _my _decision, Bella. I don't have to do movies just for money: I have earned enough, more than enough. So, I'm _not _giving up anything. One movie in a year or two, that's what I want to do. You have made me understand that there is more to life than fame and wealth. So, if there will be any _holding back,_ it will be from my side, because I won't let you do too much. If it were up to your publisher, she would have you in one city or other the entire year, and I would never get to see you!"

This makes her laugh. "Okay, okay, none of us is going to hold the other back. You will be with me on my tours, and I will be with you when you travel for a shoot. And in between, we will go back to our little haven and _just be._ Just you and me, okay?"

Her happiness makes me happy. "Most definitely. And now that _that _is settled, how about taking a bath together? I've been thinking about it since we checked into the hotel and I saw that wonderful, king-size sunken bath, with a skylight just above. With the blue tiles below and the stars above, we can pretend to be in a tropical paradise."

She smiles and agrees. We leave a trail of clothes to the luxurious bathroom, where I worship her body with mine in the aforementioned bath, making her gasp my name in utter pleasure before she pulls me closer and I bury myself inside her. Afterward, we lie back contented, with the sweet silence around us and the stars twinkling above, and dream of a shared future.

-/-/-/-

Of course, real life is very different from dreams, and we discover it as soon as the next day dawns. I am at least familiar with media hype and fairly used to it, and though I have prepared Bella, it still takes her by surprise. Thankfully, she listens to me and doesn't read anything on social media, neither does she watch the news on TV after the first couple of days.

As expected, there are all kind of things being said, from the most wonderful that support both of us, gush over how romantic it all is and proclaim that we must be soulmates from our previous life, to the most vicious that theorize I have lost my mind or Bella has some kind of unimaginable hold on me, for of course there's no way I could love someone as ugly as her. The last one makes Bella cry and doubt us, and makes me so mad I want to punch a hole through the drywall of our room.

She explains she doesn't doubt me, but the situation is different now, and I will be surrounded with beautiful women more or less all the time, most of them only too willing to _give me company_.

"You love me, yes, but how will you resist temptation when it beckons you from every corner?" she questions when I ask her if she doesn't trust me.

"There's no temptation for me, not anymore," I explain to her. "Can't you see, sweetheart? I'm not the same man I was before meeting you. You've not just changed me; you have transformed me. And it's not just about women—it's the way I look at life, my priorities; everything has undergone a sea-change. The temptation you speak of doesn't even exist for me, so why would I need to resist it?"

My words calm her some. The rest, I do, by showing how much I love her.

Thankfully, she is not conscious of herself when we make love, and open to experimenting. We like giving pleasure as much as receiving it, which makes having sex an extremely enjoyable activity.

It's probably not the last time she has these doubts, but I believe we will be able to conquer them every time. And hopefully, one day, they will cease to exist.

The book tours begin, and I am with her every step of the way. We give a few more interviews, but after that we request people to focus on our professional and not our personal life. It takes time, but eventually the hullaballoo lessens.

There's only one more thing that I want to do, and that's to marry her. I already have the ring, and as soon as I find a suitable moment, I will propose. Even if she thinks it's too soon, I will keep at it until she says yes.

Sometimes Bella jokes about our story being similar to _Beauty and the Beast,_ and though I don't agree she was ever like the Beast, I remind her that they too had their happily ever after.

And so, shall we.

* * *

**A.N. **Please share your thoughts with me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
